The Lives of the Jellicles
by kboyer2013
Summary: This is a story that shows all the Jellicle cats' lives. You see the way they act as a family, as friends, and as mates. When murders keep happening in the neighborhood, the Jellicles are faced with the difficult task of finding out who did it, and finding out what Jellicle really means.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi. So, I have tons of Cats fanfics on here and I recently wrote one where it was from everyone's point of view. This is going to be in 3rd person, but it's going to be about them all over the years ^..^ It has some slash and femmeslash but otherwise it's queenxtom. Also, I'm not good with cat years, so I'm just going to make them in human years. At the bottom I'll have their ages, so if you don't care about how old they are then don't bother reading that part :D So, here you go!**

* * *

The Jellicles roamed the center of the Junkyard on one of the last days of summer, playing gleefully and chatting absentmindedly. The Jellicle Leader sat atop the old tyre, hearing about the news of the murder of a cat who belonged to another tribe of cats four blocks over. Bustopher Jones was visiting that day, telling Old Deuteronomy the news, Jellylorum and Jennyanydots listening intently as Asparagus and Skimbleshanks comforted their queens.

"Do you think it was...Macavity?" Jenny asked.

"Nobody can say," Bustopher claimed. "There was no traces of who it could be."

"The cover up must've been well cleaned up."

"It could've just been another member of that tribe," Deuteronomy added.

"Who knows? Hopefully nothing like that happens here."

Meanwhile, the Jellicle Protector sat with the other young toms and queens, recalling a time when they were kittens and had pranked the older queens and toms.

"Remeber Jelly's face when she saw her fur after we dyed it orange?" Munkustrap recalled.

"Or Jenny's face when her fur was dyed white?" Alonzo added.

"I told you they weren't going to be happy," Tanti said, smirking at the memory.

"And yet we still joined in on the prank," Cori said.

"Having to clean the entire Junkyard for a month was worth it," Admetus sighed. "Maybe."

"I regretted it," Bombi confessed. "I hated having to crawl around in the dirt."

"Me, too," Tugger added.

"But it was still fun," Exotica said.

"Except for when we did get yelled at," Cassandra reminded.

"But it was still a great memory," Demeter told them.

The princes and princesses sat on the otherside of the yard, talking aimlessly in their innocent fashion. Misto sat in the pipe with their sister Victoria lying down in front of him, her head against Plato's thigh. Pouncival was sitting next to Jemima, trying to touch her hand without actually touching it. Etcetera and Electra were lying on their stomachs, chatting away in their circle. Silly and Carbuckety sat close together, chatting to themselves. Bill Bailey was asleep and Tumblebrutus sat in between Plato and Pounce, smiling at his group of friends.

Eventually, the Jellicles called it a night, each going off on their own. Old Deuteronomy returned to his den that was also attatched to the main house where the Jellicles would meet on holidays or in emergencies. He fell asleep in his bed quickly, relishing in the comforts of his bed. Jenny and Skimble returned to their den, Jenny cleaning up a bit as Skimble slept in their bed. Jelly and Asparagus went to their den, Gus Sr. humming his old showtunes to himself as the two put him to sleep. Bustopher Jones said goodbye to everyone, telling his niece and nephew Misto and Vicki to behave.

Munk went to his den where Alonzo was waiting for him. The two shared a secret kiss before Alonzo went to his own den next door. Demeter and Bomba went to their den they shared, Bomba staring longingly at her best friend as she slept. Coricopat and Admetus walked through the yard, each smiling big at Electra and Etcetera as they passed, leaving the princesses in hushed giggles. The two toms went to their own dens as the two princesses went to the den above Jenny's that they shared with Jemima, Victoria, and Sillabub. Vicky hugged Plato goodnight and collapsed onto her bed in her den. Plato went to the den above Jelly's he shared with Pounce, Misto, Tumbles, BB, and Carby. and smiled to himself, dreaming of Victoria.

Jemima and Pouncival told each other goodnight, telling each other they'd be glad to see one another tomorrow. Sillabub and Carbucketty hugged goodnight, also returning to their separate dens, smiles on their faces. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer snuck out of the yard to see if they could steal some catnip. Tantomile, Cassandra, and Exotica went to their den, Exotica and Tanti sharing a kiss before crawling into bed. Tugger and Misto scurried to their den, Misto putting on a magic show, neither of them planning on getting too much sleep. Finally, Tumblebrutus snuck to the corners of the Junkyard.

The Jellicle Junkyard was located in an alley that was closed off by three very high brick walls and one tall wooden fence. There were piles of junk against the walls, and they got thicker and thicker as they went into the corners. Tumblebrutus crawled through the pipe and under the wooden milk crate. He kept climbing until he came to the hidden cavern under the all the piled of junk. He knew the little tunnel was there and knew only one other person knew about it, because that person had built the tunnel, making sure the pieces of junk above it were stable and wouldn't collapse. Tumblebrutus sat on the soft cushion in what he believed to be his den, which was just a box turned on its side, facing the little tunnel. He sat there, waiting.

"Sorry I'm late."

He smiled up at the tall ginger cat that had emerged from the depths of the tunnel. "It's fine." He gave the tall tom a quick kiss and pulled him onto the cushion. The two talked about each other's day, and then fell aslepp peacefully in each other's arms. Before anyone else woke up, though, they departed. "I'll see you tomorrow," Tumblebrutus said.

"I'll bring you something to eat this time, so don't pig out."

"Of course, dear."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

They kissed and Tumblebrutus scurried to his den and snuck in quietly, going to sleep in his bed as though he had been there the entire day. About an hour later the early risers awoke, ready to start a new day. Though what the Jellicles didn't know was that on that particular day would be the most climaxing day in their lives, whether it would turn out for good - or for worse.

* * *

**So, what do you think? There will be a lot more to this and I'll try and update tomorrow! Like I said, here's the ages of everyone:**

**Gus - 92**

**Deuteronomy - 67**

**Bustopher - 63**

**Skimble - 63**

**Asparagus - 61**

**Jelly - 58**

**Jenny - 56**

**Grizabella - 54**

**Victor - 32**

**Ghengis - 29**

**Growltiger - 25**

**Macavity - 23**

**Munkustrap - 22**

**Admetus - 22**

**Mungojerrie - 22**

**Coricopat - 22**

**Tugger - 21**

**Griddlebone - 21**

**Alonzo - 21**

**Tantomile - 21**

**Demeter - 21**

**Exotica - 20**

**Bombalurina - 20**

**Cassandra - 19**

**Rumpleteazer - 19**

**Bill Bailey - 18**

**Plato - 18**

**Misto - 18**

**Carbucketty - 18**

**Tumblebrutus - 17**

**Sillabub - 17**

**Victoria - 17**

**Electra - 17**

**Etcetera - 16**

**Pouncival - 16**

**Jemima - 15**


	2. Chapter 2

"I have some news to discuss with you," Bustopher Jones told the older toms and queens the following day. "There was another murder, this time in the tribe that's only three blocks away from us."

"Do you think the murderer is getting closer?" Jenny asked.

"It could be a coincidence, but if it happens again, and in a tribe two blocks away, then we need to be scared," Asparagus said.

"We can't let anyone else know about this," Deuteronomy told them.

"We should tell Munkustrap and Alonzo," Jelly said, since Munkustrap was the Jellicle Protector and Alonzo was his second in command.

"Of course, but if the others get word about it then they'll be afraid and things will get out of control. Bustopher, I think it would be best if you stayed here until we know what is really going on."

"Of course.'

"Now then, I ask you all to go on as normal, without any worry on your face."

The elder cats went out to do their daily deeds. Jelly and Asparagus went to their den and found Asparagus's father, Gus, singing quietly to himself as he sat in his room, looking out the window. "Are you hungry Dad?" Asparagus asked.

Gus looked at his son, just realizing he was there. "Oh, no, son. I'm fine," he said. "I'd like to take a walk, though."

"Jelly and I will accompany you if you'd like."

"No, no, son. I'm feeling great today. I can walk around the center by myself."

Jelly and Asparagus exchanged looks, surprised at how healthy the theater cat was that day. "Alright Dad. Just around the center, though okay?"

"My son, telling me where to walk. Oh how times have changed," Gus was mumbling to himself as he walked to the door, with more ease than usual.

"How strange," Jelly said. "It's nice to see him so well."

"It is nice," Asparagus said, smiling at how much he had missed his father's health. He turned to his mate and kissed her nose. "That leaves us some time to ourselves then. Perhaps we could go on a hunt together, just like old times."

"Oh, that would be-" Jelly was interrupted by some thumping coming from above their den. All the princes lived in the den above their's, and all the princesses lived in the den above Jenny's. Bill Bailey, Plato, Misto, and Carbucketty were toms, but they weren't ready yet to get their own dens. Bill Bailey had only been a tom for three months, while Plato had been one for two, Misto for one, and Carby for two weeks. Though as of recently, Misto had been living back and forth in Tugger's den and the princes' den. Bill Bailey was also on the verge of moving in with Cassandra, since she was the second youngest queen, only having been one for seven months. Her and BB had been in a relationship for almost a year.

"That would be lovely," finished Jelly. She took Asparagus's hand and the two elderly couple left and went into one of the many nooks of junk to search for mice.

Munkustrap and Alonzo were sitting on the look out as usual, but weren't necesarrily paying attention the way they were suppose to. They were kissing tenderly, lovingly, but stopped abruptly once they heard someone climbing up the pile. It was Pouncival.

"Hey Pounce," Alonzo greeted.

"Hey guys. Your father sent me to get you two," he said.

"What for?" Munk asked, curious as to what his father could want.

"I don't know. The same stuff he normally talks about with you two?"

Alonzo shrugged and said, "Okay. Let's go."

The two secret lovers headed to Deuteronomy's den and entered. They sat before the Jellicle Leader and looked up at him, slightly nervous that he could know about their relationship.

"I have some unfortunate news to give to you," Deuteronomy began. "There have been two murders in two other tribes. One was four blocks away, this one is three blocks away. We have no leads and we don't fully understand the situation, but we want you two to be more cautious and to pay attention more."

"You have no idea who it is?" Munk asked.

"No, we don't."

Munk nodded, and thought of his older brother Macavity. They blamed him for everything, and a lot of times it was him, but that was only when it came to robbery and smuggling. Munk knew his brother wasn't a murderer.

"I want you to watch out, and try to see if you can find information on this."

"Of course."

The two were dismissed and as they walked out of the den, Alonzo put his hand on Munk's shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Munk mumbled, and he knew that Alonzo knew he wasn't fine, but he said it anyway. "I think I should send out Jerrie and Teazer. Maybe they can find some information."

"I hope so, but for right now - kiss me."

Munk smiled at the tom and kissed him quickly. They walked to the mischievous calico cats' den and knocked on the door. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer answered the door.

"Heya Munk, Lonz," Jerrie greeted.

"Hey," Munk replied. "We need you to do a favor."

"Shore. What tis it?"

Munk explained to them the series of murders and told them what they needed. Jerrie and Teazer nodded and set out outside of the Junkyard, knowing who to go to. The two calico mates scattered onward through the alleys, looking for a pretty Persian.

"Is that Mungojerrie I see?"

The two stopped and looked up to see a Persian queen sitting on a dumpster.

"Oh, and Rumpleteazer, too. How nice of you to stop by." She hopped down and smiled warmly at the two. "What can I do for you two?"

"We wuz sent out ta fin' some infamation," Teazer said.

"Information? About what?" Griddlebone asked.

"Well, there's been some murdas goin' aroun' and we figya'd you'd know sumtin."

"Me? I know of such thing," the Persian said, but by the way she said it - anyone would know she was lying.

Jerrie looked at Griddlebone in the eyes. "Is it Mac?" he asked, and deep down he didn't want it to be the Hidden Paw, because he had always been friends with Macavity. Griddlebone had been friends with him, too. Thre three of them were a terrific trio, but as they grew older times changed. Jerrie still saw Macavity, and Griddlebone would visit Macavity sometimes, but as of recently none of them had spoken to each other in a long time.

Griddlebone hesitated under the stare of her old best friend. "Of course not," she said, but she didn't sound sure of herself. "I don't know, okay? It could be Mac for all I know, but it could be anyone!" The Persian queen shook her head and started to run. "I don't know!"

Mungojerrie frowned, fearing that it could be his old friend who turned a murderer. He looked down at his mate and she gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Ya know, tis been a lon' time since you've spoken ta Mac. I'm certain e'd like a visit," she said.

Jerrie nodded. "Do ya mind if I go by meself?"

"Tis fine. Be careful."

"You too."

They shared a kiss and departed ways, Teazer back to the Junkyard and Jerrie to Macavity's lair. He remembered the place very well. When he wasn't quite a tom, Macavity had just ran away. Macavity wasn't as powerful back then, and he ended up becoming friends with Jerrie along the way. He met Griddlebone, who had been such a small queen, and the three of them built Macavity's mob together. Though they grew older and more apart. Jerrie got Teazer and Griddlebone ended up with Growltiger and his gang.

Once Jerrie got to the lair, which was an abandoned basement - it was empty. Jerrie frowned, disappointed, and decided to return to the Junkyard, scared for his friend. Once he entered the Junkyard, he was stopped by Tugger.

"What did my brother ask you to do?" he asked bluntly.

"He..." He knew he wasn't suppose to tell, but this was Tugger, the Jellicle Leader's son, the Jellicle Protector's brother, and his best friend's brother. "Well..." Then he told him everything that his brother said and what he talked to Griddlebone about.

Tugger didn't say anything. He just walked away. Jerrie went back to his den and found his mate with a plate of mice ready for him, a caring smile on her face.

Tugger went to his den and found Mistoffelees cuddling up in his bed. He plopped down next to him, waking the magician up. Misto looked at the gorgeous tom drowsily. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Tugger shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Misto asked, immediately awake since he could awake so easily.

"I think Macavity might be a murderer."

"What?"

"There have been murders going around and they think it might be Macavity." Tugger shook his head again. "My brother might be troubled, but he's not a murderer. Our mother was murdered, and he found her body. There's no possible way it could be him. He cried when the pollicle got hit by a car. It's impossible."

"Well...cats are smart. Someone will find out who it is and the right person who wronged will get what they deserve. It'll be okay Tugger."

Tugger rested his head in the magician's lap. "I hope so," he said, closing his eyes as he remembere when him, Munk, and Macavity were kittens, when they got along so well. He opened his eyes and looked at the magician above him. He smiled as the tux planted a kiss on his nose. "I'm glad you're my best friend."

"I'm glad I'm more than that."

Tugger chuckled. "Let's take a nap."

"That's all we ever do, and then we stay up all night."

"So? We're carefree cats. We do what we want."

Misto smiled and nodded, cuddling up to the older tom. Once their catnap was over, Misto said he was going to visit his sister, Victoria. He scurried to his sister who was lounging on a small chest. "Hi Vicki," he greeted.

"Hi bubby," she replied smiling at her brother.

"I have a question."

"What's that?"

"What do you do when Plato is in a bad mood?"

"Uh, I try to comfort him."

"How?"

"By telling him everything is okay and rubbing his shoulders. Whatever is necessary I suppose. Why?"

"Tugger is upset," said the tuxedo, because only various people knew of the Mained Coon's relationship with the magician.

"Why?"

Misto bit his lip. He knew he shouldn't talk about the murders.

"Misto, you're telling me," Vicki demanded, and Misto knew he wouldn't weasel his way out of it. For someone who was so quiet, she was quite assertive. So Misto told her, and her ears went flat. "That's...scary."

"I know. Do you think it could be Macavity?"

"I don't know. He was so much older than us when he was here. I don't know him."

Misto frowned. "I'm gonna go cheer Tugger up. You have fun."

Vicki sighed and got up. She was thinking about what Misto said when Plato lied down next to her. "Hey V," her greeted.

"Hi dear," she replied.

"What's up? Something seems to be bothering you?"

"Well, Misto told me how there's a murderer going around. They all think it's Macavity. I'm just scared that they'll make it to the Junkyard." Vicki didn't know she wasn't suppose to tell.

"Oh, don't be afraid Vivi, I'll be there for you."

She smiled. "I know." She kissed him once and then said, "I'm going to go see the girls. Have a boy's night out or something, okay?"

"Okay," Plato replied, loving that his queenfriend was so amazing.

Vicki went to her den and found Jemima, Etcetera, Sillabub and Electra sitting in there, giggling and gossiping. She sat down with them and also told them of the murders. As she told them, Plato went and told Bill Bailey, Carby, and Pouncival. They were all frightened, and they dispersed quickly. Pouncival went to look for Jemima and found her as she was coming out of the den.

"Did you hear?" he asked, and she nodded.

"Oh Pounce," she cried and hugged him, startling him. He smiled a little and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay Jemi. No one in the tribe will let anything bad happen to you, especially me."

"Really?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Really," he said with confidence that surprised him. She smiled and hugged him tighter. "Everything will be okay, Jemi."

"Thanks Pouncival," she replied, letting go. She kissed him quickly on the cheek before scurrying off, leaving Pouncival with a huge grin on his face.

Carbucketty had went to his mate Sillabub, where she was pacing back and forth in a milk crate. "Silly," he said taking her hand. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said. "These murders have happened two days in a row. Today they might hit a tribe two blocks away. Then tomorrow it'll be one block and the day after it'll be here!"

"No, Silly. Munk and Lonz and Deuteronomy won't let that happen. None of us will. I especially won't let anything happen to you."

She rested her head on his neck. "Why do you always know what to say?" she asked.

"Because I'm brilliant."

She smiled at him. "Yes, you are brilliant." She kissed him deeply, all traces of worry gone.

Etcetera had ran off to look for Tugger, but ended up bumping into Admetus. "Oof," she said, falling.

"Shoot, sorry Etcy," Admetus said, helping her up. "What're you in a hurry for?"

Etcy shook her head, about ready to cry.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" Addie said gently, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, I don't wanna die," she cried.

"What? Die? What brought this on?"

"Macavity is going around and murdering cats in tribes and I could be next!"

"What? Etcy, he's not going to murder you."

"How do you know?"

"Because...I won't let him hurt you."

"Y-You won't?"

"No. A pretty girl like you deserves to be protected."

She smiled, completely forgetting about the murders.

"Wanna go catch a few mice together?"

She smiled bigger and nodded, the two running away to look for mice.

Electra, meanwhile, went off and found Coricopat. "Cori," she said.

"Hey El," he said.

"Has anyone asked you about the murders going around?"

"No, they haven't. I got a sense that someone has passed away, but I didn't know it was murder."

She gulped and sat next to him. "What if they come here and murder someone? What if it's Deuteronomy?"

"No, that won't happen, El."

"Are you sure?"

He wasn't, but he hated to see her worried. "Yes."

She took his hand in her own and sighed. "I'm glad I have you."

He smiled, still surprised he ended up with someone he thought was so much better than him. "You'll always have me."

She smiled at him, kissing his nose. Then the sound of thunder shook the Junkyard, and immediately they all ran to their dens. Well, they really ran to the closest den, not wanting to get caught in the rain at all.

Bill Bailey ended up in Cassandra's den, with Tantomile and Exotica.

"Did you get wet BB?" Cass asked her mate.

"No," he replied, panting. He collapsed into the cozy bed. "I was wanting to check on you."

"About what?"

"Did you hear about the murders?"

That got all three of the queens' attention. He told them what he had heard and Cass pulled him into her room. "Do you think they'll get to the tribe?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't think so. Someone is on the look out 24/7." He fell against the bed and pulled Cass to him. "Don't worry about Cassie. Let's just...Let's just get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay," she said, cuddling up to him.

Tantomile and Exotica sat in their bed, thinking about what would happen if they lost each other.

"Someone is going to die," Tanti said. "I can sense it."

"Do you know who?" Exotica asked.

Tanti shook her head.

"But...what if it's you? I can't lose you."

"You won't. I can promise that. We'll be together forever Ex."

Exotica rested her head on Tanti's chest. "I want to be, but I don't know if we can."

"We will. I'm sure of it."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

As the Jellicles sat in their dens, keeping out of the rain, one was climbing under piles of junk, trying to get back to his den without getting wet.

"Need some help?"

Tumblebrutus looked up to see Macavity - a cat that any other one would scream at seeing, but not Tumbles. "If you don't mind," Tumbles said, smiling.

Macavity, who had never minded the rain, wrapped his arms around Tumbles and they appeared behind some junk next to his den. "There you go, dear."

"Thanks, Macavity," Tumbles said and kissed the Hidden Paw deeply. "I best be going now."

"Do you have to?"

"Yes. You know I hate the rain."

"I know. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Tumbles quickly ran into the den, only a few drops hitting him. "Hey guys," he said cheerfully to Pouncival, Plato, and Carby. "What's wrong?" he asked at seeing their worried faces.

"There have been two murders within tribes close to us. We're all afraid they might get us next," Plato said.

"Who do you think it is?"

"Everyone has been saying one cat."

"Macavity."

Tumbles sunk inside. He knew it wasn't Macavity, but that didn't mean others knew that. Other tribes probably thought it was Macavity, too, and some were less civil than the Jellicles. Tumbles shook his head. He had to tell Macavity. He had to. He ran from the den and through the hidden tunnel under the junk. He ran through the small hole in the back of the fence and through the back alley. He knew where Macavity's lair was, but he wasn't sure if Macavity was there. He closed his eyes, thinking that maybe Macavity was reading his thoughts. "Oof," he said, smacking into a solid object.

"Brutus? What on earth are you doing in the rain?"

He looked up to see Macavity. He got up and hugged him immediately. "Oh Macavity."

"What's wrong?" he asked, always hating to see him in a bad mood.

"They think it's you."

"What?"

"Everyone thinks you're the one who murdered those two cats in those tribes."

Macavity's ears went flat. "Of course they do," he whispered.

"I'm sorry. You know what you should do, though?"

"What?"

"Go and talk to them. You still love the Jellicles. Tell them you can protect them."

"I can't do that-"

"Yes you can."

"No, they'll-"

"They'll want your help if you-"

"I can't! Okay? I just...can't."

Tumbles let go of him. He looked at the tall tom, knowing he was hurting. "Remember when we first met? You told me you could do anything. When you told me you loved me, you said you'd do anything for me. I've never asked you to do something, but now I'm asking."

Macavity looked into his emerald green eyes. He kissed him delicately. "Okay. I'll tell them - tomorrow."

Tumbles smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now come and stay with me tonight. I'll keep you warm."

The two went to his lair, as the rest of the Jellicles sat in a worried state of mind.

* * *

**This is pretty much the longest chapter I've written for any fanfic. You got a little taste of everyone this time, but in the next chapters you'll get bigger amounts of less. Like you'll get a few paragraphs about one cat or a couple and then another, but you won't get a taste of every single cat this time ^..^**


	3. Chapter 3

Bombalurina awoke the next morning quite early. She stretched and looked at Demeter lying peacefully in bed next to her, staring at her angelic face. Bomba sighed and got up. She decided to go out and look for mice.

"Bombi? Where are you going?" Demeter asked drowsily, waking up due to the emptiness beside her.

"I was gonna go and get breakfast," she replied. "You can go back to sleep. I'll get some for us."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," said Bomba before walking out. She went out and frowned at the wet ground. It was probably going to rain again, and she knew Demeter didn't like the rain. She was going through many different piles of junk, getting annoyed by water dripping on her, but wanted to get Demeter food. She was about to hop down from a pile and into this little tunnel she had never seen before, when she heard some voices. She hid quickly, and peaked around the corner to the back gate. She thought they were intruders.

"I'll tell them today," she heard a deep voice say. "I promise."

"I'll be there to defend you," she heard a more high-pitched tom say. Tumblebrutus?

"No. If they found out about us then they'd ban you."

"Well-"

"Well nothing. Act like you're terrified of me okay?"

"Okay..."

"You're my only way back into the Junkyard, too - but that's not why I'm with you. I'm with you because you're amazing and I love you, Brutus."

"I love you, too."

She looked closer and saw Tumblebrutus standing with a tall tom, but he quickly ran around the corner before she could make out who it was. She let Tumbles pass, acting like she wasn't there. Unfortunately, he had a keen sense of smell. He turned around and saw Bomba sitting there.

"Bombi!" he exclaimed.

"You're gay?" she asked, almost hopefully.

"Uh, yes, I am," he said. "W-What're you doing here?"

"I was looking for mice," she answered. "So you're really gay?"

"Yes, Bombi, I am. Why?"

"N-No reason," she said. "So who is he?"

"Oh, uh, just a tom from around the corner." Tumbles was relieved she didn't see it was Macavity.

She nodded, thinking about how there could possibly be other gay cats in the tribe, and her thoughts slowly drifted to Demeter, the queen of her dreams.

"Here," Tumbles said, holding out some mice.

"Where'd you get these?" she asked. He hadn't been carrying them, but as she zoned out he reached into his stash that was right behind him.

"I have my ways." He smiled and then scattered away.

Bomba looked at the mice and started to head back. Then she heard a scream - Demeter's. She dropped the mice and bolted to her best friend. "Demeter!" she shouted. She stopped abruptly once she saw Macavity standing in the center of the Junkyard. The other cats were emerging, too, and most looked ready to fight. Bomba pulled Demeter behind her.

"Macavity," said Munkustrap, emerging. "You know you have no business here."

"Actually, I do have business here Munk," he replied sourly, but was truly hurt his brother was still so hostile.

"And what might that be?"

"I'm here to tell you that..." He hesitated. "Where's Deuteronomy?"

"Why should we tell you? You'll probably just kidnap him again," Munk said. "Everlasting Cat only knows what you did to him."

"Munk," said Alonzo, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm not letting you get near our Jellicle leader."

"Munk," Macavity spat. "Where - is - Dad?"

Munk was thrown off guard at Macavity calling him "dad." Munk didn't even call him dad unless it was just him and Deuteronomy. "Anything you can say to him you can say to me."

"Oh really? Is that why when I told Dad about where I was going out after night he was fine with it, but then you freaked out? If I'm going to tell you anything then you have to have the same reaction as him, and I know you won't because you're nothing like him. You're not gallant or noble. You're a coward. You're-" He was stopped by Tugger pummeling him to the ground. They rolled a few yards and Tugger had him pinned surprisingly. Macavity was able to kick him off though and faced his younger brother.

"When you left I thought you were never coming back," Tugger said, glaring at his brother, his brother he had looked up to so much, the one who left when he needed him. "What're you doing here?"

Macavity was getting frustrated. "I'm here to help you!" he shouted, and there was no reply other than silence.

"W-Why would you help us?" Tumblebrutus asked, as though he was afraid, but he looked at Macavity, wanting to push him forward.

"I know who's been committing the murders. There was one this morning, two tribes over."

"How do you know?"

"He was my friend that was murdered," Macavity said, and it was true. It was one of his closest henchcats.

Munk stood up straighter. "Come with me. Tugger, you too. Everyone else, stand guard."

The three of them walked to Deuteronomy's den, a tense silence in the atmosphere. Bomba looked at Tumblebrutus, realizing who the tom was that he was talking to moments ago. She then looked to Demeter, who looked frightened. She wrapped an arm around her protectively.

"Deuteronomy," said Munk, entering the den. "Macavity is here."

Deuteronomy looked up to see his three sons enter his den, a sight he hadn't seen in years. He recalled the last time he had seen his three sons together, they were much smaller, and unfortunately that was the day his son left the tribe. "What a surprise," the father said. "Sit, please."

The three sat in the way they use to - Macavity in the middle, Munk on the left, Tugger on the right.

"Now, why are my three sons sitting before me?" Deuteronomy asked.

"Macavity says he knows who's been committing the murders," Munk said.

"It's not me," Macavity stated. "I know some of you have been accusing me of it."

"Who might it be then?" Deuteronomy asked.

"Growltiger...I believe."

"You're not sure?"

"No, but I believe it's him. We use to work together sometimes. He was more radical than me. He talked about burning places down and getting things while hurting other people."

"You're not that radical?" Munk mumbled.

"_No_," hissed Macavity. "I've never murdered anyone or injured them. I've done bad things but nothing that bad. You wouldn't know. You just stereotype me as a criminal."

"But you are a criminal!"

"But I'm not a murderer! I steal, yes. I break laws, yes. I do not harm the tribe. Do you have any idea how many times I've saved the tribe from people trying to attack you?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Other mobs have tried to steal from you. I sent out spies to trace them and found out they were going to raid the tribe. All those times I was raiding the tribe, my henchcats were warding off other cats from doing things worse than me just stealing your stuff."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because...I don't want to see you all get hurt." He looked at the ground, thinking of Tumblebrutus.

"Munkustrap, Tugger, please leave Macavity and I alone for a few."

Munk and Tugger looked at their older brother, then left him and Deuteronomy alone.

"Son," Deuteronomy said. "Do you want to return to the tribe?"

"I...I do but then I don't. I love being outside of the tribe, but I just wish I would be welcome here if I ever needed to return. I mean, I'm sorry I left. I had to. I couldn't stand the other Jellicles and just this society. It wasn't you, though. I have more reasons to return now, but I'd rather have a taste of both lives."

"What reasons make you want to return?" Deuteronomy asked.

Macavity looked down. He definitely wasn't going to admit he was seeing Tumblebrutus. "I miss being a Jellicle. I'm still friends with Jerrie. I miss Tugger. I miss the ones who actually care about me."

Deuteronomy nodded. "Macavity, I'm going to find a way to get you back in the tribe. I miss seeing my sons everyday."

Macavity looked at him. "Thanks."

"Now, you can leave and we'll send someone out to discuss how to get things ready to prevent any more murders."

Macavity left by leaving through the back, not wanting to deal with the tribe.

Jennyanydots sat next to Deuteronomy's den, worry written all over her face. Skimbleshanks tried to comfort her, but it was no use. They were both worried, and they saw Macavity sneak around back. The two immediately went into the den and Jenny asked, "Well?"

"Macavity believes it's Growltiger," the Leader replied.

"Why is he helping us?"

"He wants your acceptance."

Jenny and Skimble stared in disbelief. "But, of course we accept him. He's always been troublesome, but we've always accepted him," Jenny said.

"We half raised him, too," Skimble added, since Deuteronomy had been busy when his sons couldn't exactly take care of themselves and Skimble and Jenny had to babysit them. They babysat a lot of kittens, but Deuteronomy was always busy and always had to have someone watch his sons. They recalled the good memories. The couple loved all three sons like their own. "Macavity should've known we loved him..."

"Remember how we always spoke to him like he was a tom, when he was just ten? He was always smart. He was a lovely kit."

"I know," Deuteronomy said. "So we have to trust him on this."

"We do trust him."

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Munk asked.

"No, we're not," Skimble said. "Listen boys. He knows what he's talking about. Macavity is a smart cat, okay?"

"I might be a criminal, but the bottom line is I'm a mixture of Munk and Tugger," Macavity said.

Munkustrap and Tugger looked at each other, wondering what their brother meant.

All the toms had gathered to go on a hunt for Growltiger. "Macavity, Munk, you two will decide who goes where." Then Skimble left the young, strong toms on their own, hoping for the best to happen.

"Should we split up?" Tugger asked.

"Maybe. We might have to later," Munk said.

"I doubt it. I know the spots where he might be," Macavity said.

"Well maybe we should split up into two groups then."

"Fine. You, Alonzo, Tugger, Misto, Plato, and Pouncival. Then me, Tumbles, Cori, Jerrie, Carbucketty, Bill Bailey, and Admetus. Okay?"

"Okay. We'll split into the groups once we get into the slums more."

They headed out stealthily, each sneaking along the sides of the alleys and along the rooftops in a whispered gait. "Growltiger hides out in abandoned basements, in alleys of pubs, and pubs themselves. These are trashy neighborhoods." Then Macavity added, "Be careful."

The two groups departed, not knowing but expecting the long eventful night that awaited them.


	4. Chapter 4

Before the toms had dispersed, Coricopat went to see the queen of his fancy, Electra. Not many would've assumed the two to like each other, since he's a few years older, but the two discovered they're both a lot alike. They both happen to be very laid-back but fun and think about deeper things in life, always maintaining a positive outlook on life, wanting to experience it all. But, the two still had never said they were together, even though they practically were.

"Will you be careful?" Electra asked, worriedly.

"Of course I will, El," Cori replied, him being the only one to call her by nicknames.

"It's strange to work with Macavity."

"Well, when he was here we used to be pretty nice friends. Addie was my best friend, but him and myself were kind of in a clique with Jerrie and Macavity actually. Then of course Munk and Tugger. It's almost saddening to think how we were once friends." He shook his head. "I hate thinking of nostalgic things. It makes me wish I could go back, or otherwise have things be different." He smiled at her. "Maybe I could've talked to you more when we were kittens."

She smiled. "Maybe. I mean, when we were really young, everyone talked and we all played together. I miss that. Now we're in relationships and are all so down. We form cliques and make things a big deal. We're even more stupid now than we were as kids."

He laughed. "Except for you, since you can point this out. You're the smartest one of all, El."

"You're pretty smart too I guess."

He grabbed her chin and kissed her head. "That means a lot to me."

She laughed. "Be careful, okay?"

"You know I will."

"No, I'm not psychic."

He laughed. "You're a charmer, Electra. That's why I'm nuts about you."

She blushed a little, smiling faintly. He leaned in suddenly and kissed her, having their first kiss. She couldn't help but laugh once he let go. "I'll see you soon, hopefully," she said.

"Hopefully." He gave her one quick kiss and then left.

The toms eventually departed into two groups, and once Macavity was with his group, he was relieved. He had chosen Jerrie because he had been his best friend, and then Admetus and Cori were his two other closest friends, and he missed them. Then of course Tumbles he loved and as for Carby and BB, he knew they were friends and decided they'd be nice assets since they're strong.

"Do you know where Griddlebone is hiding around these days?" Macavity asked Jerrie.

"No, but I saw her not too long ago. She was in an alley a few blocks over. She might be some where around there," Jerrie replied.

"We'll start there."

Griddlebone retrieved the cold cloth and set it on Growltiger's head in their small den. Growltiger opened his eyes and smiled weakly at his mate. "Thanks love," he told her.

"You're welcome. It'll help you get better," she said, but wasn't so sure. Growltiger had been sick for three weeks. Griddlebone assumed it was pnuemonia, and she was terrified because he wasn't getting better. He wasn't getting worse, but he wasn't going anywhere.

She sat up quickly at sensing something. Jellicles. She knew their scent anywhere. Though then she sensed something else, too... She gasped. Macavity. Just as it clicked in her head who was close, the door to her den was kicked down. "Macavity. Jerrie," she said, looking at her two old best friends. She looked at Cori and Admetus, since she had been close with them as well. She never thought she'd see them all together again. "What're you doing here?"

"Who is it?" Tiger asked, since he was too weak to open his eyes. "Did you say Mac and Jerrie?"

The Jellicles looked at the sight before them - a sick tom on his death bed, with his mate tending to him. "Growltiger?" Jerrie asked. "What's happened?"

"He's sick," said Griddlebone. "He's been sick for a while."

"How long?" Macavity asked.

"About three weeks."

The Jellicles exchanged looks.

"What're you doing here?" she demanded to know.

They were silent, because they suddenly felt terribly sorry for the two. Growltiger didn't look alive at all and his love was acting like he would make it, when that was least likely.

"We're trying to figure out who's been committing the murders of the cats that have been going around," Tubmlebrutus finally answered. "Obviously, it's not what we thought."

Griddlebone glared at Macavity. "You thought it was him?" she asked, disgusted.

"Why shouldn't I?" Macavity replied. "He's radical. Obviously it's not him so that's all that should matter."

"How'd you get them to believe it wasn't you?"

"Because I told them the truth. Even if they didn't believe me I still have alibis."

"Just get out already. I can't deal with you, and neither can he."

Macavity sighed and walked out the den, all following except for Jerrie, who just looked at her, missing the way things use to be. He eventually walked out, too, and followed the other Jellicles. "Damn it," Macavity mumbled. "Do you have any inclination as to who it could be, Cori?"

"No, I don't, but I can sense something bad is close, either it's going to happen or someone bad is near," Cori replied.

"Do you know where the other Jellicles are?" Carby asked.

"No, meaning they're not close, so hopefully that means they're out of danger. We-" Cori stopped, because he sensed something very close and very...canine. "It's a pollicle." He turned around and was mistaken. It was three pollicles, each snarling at them and looking viscious. "Run."

They didn't hesitate. The cats bolted quickly, the dogs doing the same. They ended up getting separated, each finding their own escape. Carby and BB went up the stairs in an alley. Cori and Admetus went into a basement. Jerrie knew the streets well enough to go to one of his favorite spots. Then Macavity and Tumblebrutus went up onto a rooftop.

"This is horrible," Carby said, looking down at the dog that had followed them. One followed Cori and Admetus, and the other followed Jerrie.

"I just want to go home," BB replied. "We're Jellicles. Bad things shouldn't happen to us."

"Bad things happen to everyone. We're just in an unlucky situation."

"Come on. Let's just get home. Hopefully everyone else will just go that way, too, and then we'll meet up."

The two friends started to run back to the Junkyard, and shortly after they ran into Munk's group.

"What're you doing?" Munk asked.

"A pollicle chased us all off," Carby said. "We also found Growltiger."

"Well where is he?"

"He's on his death bed practically," BB said. "We found him and he's extremely sick. He's been sick for a while, and I doubt he'll get any better."

"So, it's not Growltiger," Alonzo said.

"Do you think, now just listen even if you don't want to, do you think it could still be Macavity? Maybe this was his way of getting a Jellicle alone or something, or to go back to the tribe as all the queens and ones who can't defend themselves that mcuh are there alone?"

Munk didn't want to admit his brother was a murderer, but evidence added up. "Let's get back to the yard."

The toms started back to the Junkyard, fear that their loved ones could be in danger only making them run faster. Carby looked at his friend has he ran, squeezing his hand once because he knew BB could get irrational. They were like brothers, and knew each other better than anyone. They made it back to the Junkyard, not a sound to be heard. The toms who had queens quickly went to find them.

"Cass?" BB called into her den, worried. The sleek feline appeared and ran into his arms. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be?" she asked back.

"It's not Growltiger. We think it might be Macavity afterall."

"Well he's not here, so thank goodness you came back."

He kissed her deeply, having missed her lips. "Hopefully he doesn't come back."

"Hoepfully, love."

They went back to the center of the yard to find everyone reuniting with worried ones.

"Oh, Carby, I was so worried about you," Sillabub said to her mate.

"I'm fine. I worried about you, Silly." He kissed her head. "I just want this whole thing to be over with."

"Me, too. I'm just petrified that things are only going to get worse."

"They won't. I promise love." He kissed her a bunch of times, not wanting to think about anything bad anymore, but he knew he's probably have to.

As the night wore on, Coricopat, Admetus, and Mungojerrie found their way back shortly after.

"Is that everyone?" Munk asked.

"Everyone's here except for Tumblebrutus...He ran in the same direction as Macavity," Cori said.

Munk looked at the ground. "We need to find them."

"It should only be a few of us this time," Jerrie said. "Like you, me, Cori, Addie, and Alonzo. Not too many."

Munk nodded. "Okay. Let's move out, quickly. We don't want anything bad to happen." The few toms departed, as a light sprinkle started over the cats. The Jellicles in the yard went to the den in Deuteronomy's where they usually gathered for holidays, or emergencies. Deep down, none of them wanted to be apart. They were too afraid to be separated, because it got their thoughts roaming, and nobody wanted to think about what bad things could happen.

* * *

"Oh thank goodness," Macavity said. "They're coming."

Tumbles could smell the Jellicles already, since he had a strong scent of smell. The two were exhausted. Macavity had used up so much energy he couldn't muster up any magic, and Tumbles, although he was quite nimble, he had been running for a long time and was tired as well. He smiled up at Macavity, but quickly fround as he felt a small raindrop. "Darn it," he mumbled, because if any cat hated the rain - it was Tumbles.

They stood up from the spot they were sitting at and made their way down from the rooftop. They sat in a small box, barely big enought for the two of them, but neither minded. "I'm glad they're trusting you," Tumblebrutus said. "Maybe we can be public one day."

"I doubt it," Macavity grumbled.

"You are the most negative cat in the world."

"You've never met every cat in the world. You've met, like, thirty."

"So? Are you saying I'm wrong?"

"Of course not dear." Macavity smiled at him and then climbed out of the box. "I'm going to keep a look out for them." He stood only a few feet from the box at the edge of the alley. He actually said hey to a few cats that would scurry by, ones he knew.

"Macavity!" Munk called, running the rest of the way to his brother. "What're you doing?"

"Waiting for you," Macavity said casually.

"What have you done with Tumblebrutus?"

Tumbles crawled out of the box and approached them. "What do you mean by that Munk?" Tumbles asked, but he knew, and so did Macavity.

"You thought I was going to murder him, right?" Macavity asked. He looked at Tumbles. "So much for trusting me."

Tumbles looked at the Jellicles, enraged that they had such a wrong idea of him.

"Screw you guys. You can help yourself." Then he sprinted away, having rest enough to vanish and reappear around the corner.

"How could you think he was going to murder me?" Tumbles asked. "Why can't you just trust him?"

"How can _you_ trust him? He's a criminal," Munk said.

"But he's also a Jellicle."

That made them silent.

"He's saved us countless times from danger, but he's too afraid to admit that to you all. You're ridiculous." Then he started to run in the direction of Macavity.

For the first time in his life, he was ashamed to be a Jellicle.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been forever since I've updated, but I'm in the mood to write this again so here we go!**

* * *

"You okay?"

"Yeah. I'm just, you know." Plato shrugged. He then sighed, worried. He was worried about Tumbles because he had been gone for a long time during the storm. He was worried for Vicki because the murderer was still out and about. Then he was just worried for the whole tribe.

"I know," she said. She leaned her head on his shoulder. They were sitting in a plastic box on a junk pile, looking out into the rainy junkyard. "I know most things about you Plato."

"Really?"

"Really." She smiled at him, grabbing his hand.

"I love you V."

"I love you, too. And Tumbles is going to be safe. He's a lot stronger than we think he is."

"I know, but he went after Macavity, and who knows what Macavity could do?" Plato asked.

"I know Macavity is a criminal, but he was trying to help us. I don't think he's as bad as we think he is dear. He is Munk and Tugger's brother, too. He's just...misguided?"

"Like Jerrie maybe?" he asked, wanting to not have to worry.

"Yeah. Like Jerrie. And Tumbles is so nice. It's so hard for people to be mean to him."

Plato smiled softly, thinking of his best friend. "Yeah. I can never yell at him, but I never have any reason to."

"Exactly. He's probably winning Macavity over right now."

Plato laughed. "That would be hysterical. The sweet and innocent naive Tumblebrutus win's the heart of the Napoleon of Crime. Hysterical, but impossible."

"Well you won my heart, and that seemed impossible."

Plato laughed again, leaning in and kissing his mate dearly. During their kissing, Pouncival and Jemima came scurrying in through the hole on the bottom of the box, from a tunnel below them. "Oh, shoot. Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt," Pounce said, but still entered. Plato and Vicki moved over, a little disappointed that they couldn't continue kissing, but knew it was a frightful night and welcomed their friends.

Pounce and Jemima climbed in and sat next to them, wanting to be with them. Pouncival was holding Jemima's hand, not really realizing it until Jemima squeezed it when thunder sounded. He looked down at it, gulping and moved closer to her.

"Do you think the rain will stop soon?" Jemima asked.

"I'm not sure. It looks like it'll just get worse," Pouncival said.

"Oh. I hate the rain." She pouted, looking adorable.

"It'll be okay. I promise."

"You do?"

"Yeah." He smiled down at her and she nuzzled up to him, smiling contently.

"Will you two just be in a relationship already?" Vicki asked, so badly wanting her friends to be together. Everyone knew they were about to be together but it was just taking a while.

Pouncival and Jemima blushed, embarrassed, but Jemima smiled up at him, to answer the question. She rested her head against him again and he smiled to himself, quite glad.

"Finally," Vicki muttered.

They laughed, wanting to laugh in a scary time, just needing a little jubilance. They had to find something to laugh about when their worries were high, when they might not have anything to laugh about in the future. As they were sitting there, they heard voices. They were coming from the tunnel below them, muffled voices that were getting closer. They looked at each other, not recognizing one and not being able to hear the other one. Plato moved to the hole and crawled out stealthily, hiding in between some junk. Pouncival, feeling like he needed to be brave, crawled out, too, even though he was a little scared. He hid next to Plato as the voices came closer.

"If you need to rest, go ahead."

"I'm fine," said a husky voice.

"You sure?"

"Yes. We're almost there, too."

"Do you even know where I live?"

Tumbles! thought Plato. Who's that with him? It must be Macavity. Plato jumped down right as Tumblebrutus and Macavity were in front of them. Pouncival jumped down, too, and was relieved to see his friend. Tumblebrutus had ran in the rain to Macavity's lair and ended up getting sick by getting wet too much so he was very weak. Macavity was weak as well. He was tired, but when he was emotionally down he grew weaker, and he was at the lowest of the low at that point. He felt like collapsing, but he wanted to bring Tumbles home. He wanted him to be in a warm, dry place. His lair was not a home. It wasn't a place to get better with.

"Tumbles," said Plato. "What happened?"

"He's sick. He's been in the rain too much," said Macavity. "I was going to bring him here, to let him get better. Where's he live?"

"Take him to Jenny. We'll show you. Vee! Jemima! Come on down. It's safe. Just Tumbles and Macavity."

Macavity felt better at hearing that, that they thought it was safe to be around Macavity.

Vicki and Jemima climbed down, and Victoria said, "I never thought I'd hear it was safe to be with Macavity."

They laughed, putting Macavity in better spirits, making him healthier. They went through the tunnel, further down to Jenny's den. Tumbles had passed out by that point, worrying Macavity even more. They had to run through the rain just for a second and ran into Jenny's den.

"Jenny!" Pouncival called. "It's Tumblebrutus!"

Jenny came running out, taking in the sight of Macavity holding Tumblebrutus. She told them all what to do immediately. Macavity sat down Tumbles on the mattress. Jemima ran to get a wet rag. Vicki got some medicine. Plato and Pounce went to alert Munk. Macavity sat on the floor next to the mattress, not wanting to leave his lover's side.

"Macavity, come on this side and hold his head up," Jenny ordered.

Macavity obeyed, going on the side to hold his head up as Jenny fed some medicine to him. She placed the rag on his head and pulled the blanket over him, him looking a little better. "I suppose someone should stay up with him," she said. "Macavity, why don't you go get some rest and-"

"No, it's okay," he said. "I'll stay up with him. I don't need to sleep. You go ahead and sleep. I don't really sleep much in the first place. I'll come and get you if anything changes."

Jenny nodded, surprised to see Macavity offering to do something nice, but then she remembered his polite manners from when he was younger and still living with the Jellicles. She patted his shoulder and shooed Vicki and Jemima, telling them they shouldn't be out this late. She turned off the Christmas lights she had in her den and lit one candle for Macavity. She smiled at him once and then retreated into her room.

A few minutes later, Munk came in with Alonzo, Plato, Tugger, and Pouncival.

"How is he?" Munk asked, looking at his brother.

Macavity, still scornful at Munk for making accusations, said, "He's obviously not feeling well."

"Mac," Munk began.

"Will you be quiet? He needs his rest."

Munk stood there, looking at Macavity intently. "I guess we're not needed."

"No. You're not. There's enough people in this room so if you don't mind."

Munk looked to Alonzo, who nodded at him. "Come on. We'll come back in the morning." The two left.

Plato and Pouncival walked over to Macavity and Plato said, "Thanks Mac. You know, for carrying him back here. We really missed him."

Macavity nodded, grateful. They left and it was just Tugger, Macavity and Tumbles.

Tugger looked at his older brother and walked over to him, sitting next to him. "I won't stay long, but I just wanna say I'm sorry Mac," Tugger said.

"Don't be sorry Tugger," Macavity told him. "You don't have to be sorry about a thing. I guess no one does. I mean, people have reason to suspect me of things. I just didn't think they'd think I could kill someone. Never could I."

"I know. But...do you think you'll ever return here?"

Macavity looked at Tumbles, wondering if could. He knew his lover loved the Junkyard, but he wasn't sure if he could go through it again. Try to fit in, act like nothing happened. In the end, he'd just have to see about the future. "I don't know," he answered honestly.

"Well, you're always welcome here, especially in my den."

Macavity smiled. "Thanks. Now go to bed. You look beat."

Tugger smiled, glad that things were starting to change with his brother. For the better this time.

Once everyone was gone and it was all quiet through out the house, Macavity let out a sigh, lying down. He rested his head on the mattress, using it as a pillow. He felt a shift on the bed and Tumblebrutus rolled closer to Macavity, lying on his side. He rested his hand over Macavity's heart, Macavity resting his hand over his mate's. "I love you," Tumblebrutus said quietly, still sick, still out of it.

"I love you, too." He turned his head and kissed his nose. They fell asleep peacefully, to the thunder of the oncoming storm

* * *

"He looks like a wittle kitten don't 'e? When he sleeps?"

"Yeah," Jerrie replied to Teazer, looking at Macavity sleep adorably. He smiled faintly, remembering all the good times they use to have when they were younger. He wasn't sure when Macavity started to change exactly. He couldn't remember if it happened suddenly or over night. He knows the day he realized Mac needed help. He had been walking to Mac's den and entered without knocking like usual. Macavity had been destroying his room, throwing things and ripping them up, sending out bolts and burning things, anger and frustration consuming him. Jerrie had yelled at him to stop and eventually Macavity fell to his knees in exhaustion, and wrapped his arms around Jerrie, and cried into his torso. They never talked about it, and a few days later Macavity ran away. "He can be coot when 'e wants ta."

"I can hear you," Macavity murmured.

Jerrie smirked and walked over to Macavity, Teazer following. He sat down next to him and Macavity opened his eyes, looking at Jerrie. "Ay, scoot ova."

"What?" Mac asked.

"Get in bed wid Tumbles. Les all take a kittycat nap. Like we use ta."

"We never took a nap with Tumbles."

"So? Scoot ova."

Macavity complied, slightly glad he had a reason to climb into bed with Tumbles. The mattress was very big, big enough to fit about seven cats actually. Macavity gently moved Tumbles closer to the wall and then lied down next to him. Jerrie lied next to him, and Teazer next to Jerrie. She grabbed another blanket and tossed it over the three of them.

"Cozy eh?" Jerrie asked. "Like ol' times right?"

"Sure," Macavity said, closing his eyes, smirking.

Jerrie smiled faintly. He looked over at Teazer and kissed her.

"There will be none of that when Brutus and I are in the bed," Macavity stated, making the two snicker.

He kissed her one more time and Macavity put his hand in his face, making Jerrie snatch it and throwing it away from him. "Fine," he muttered, turning on his side to face Teazer.

Macavity did the same, turning to face Tumbles. He slid his hand under the blanket and grabbed his mate's hand.

It was much later when Jelly came by to see Jenny that she entered on the four sleeping. Tumbles had cuddled up to Macavity, resting his head on Mac's chest, but you could hardly see him the blanket was pulled up so much, almost covering him. Then Jerrie had sprawled out, turning completely perpendicular to Mac and rested his head on Mac's stomach while Teazer just cuddled his legs. It was really an adorable sight. Jelly went and got Jenny, who had just been waking up. She pointed at the cute quartet and they both smiled at each other.

Tumblebrutus woke up to Jenny and Jelly's chattering that rainy morning as the two queens sat on the sofa, getting some breakfast ready. He slowly sat up, feeling much better, and looked down at Macavity, Jerrie, and Teazer, smiling.

"Morning Tumbles," Jenny said. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Better," he said quietly. "Much better."

"Good. Why don't you wake these three up and Jelly and I will go and let the rest know you're back and better. We should all be here for a little celebration breakfast, huh?"

He nodded. Once Jenny and Jelly left he leaned down and kissed his mate tenderly, waking him. Macavity smiled up at him, glad to see him awake. "Morning," he greeted.

"Good morning Macavity. Do you mind waking Jerrie and Teazer up?"

"Not at all," he said, stretching, making Tumbles eye him. Macavity caught him staring and smirked at him. He kissed him one more time before their privacy would end. He then proceeded to wake up Jerrie and Teazer and they sat at Jenny's big table where it could seat everyone. Tumbles sat next to Macavity, the blanket around him and rag on his head.

"You know what'll make you feel better?" Macavity asked him, leaning back on an elbow.

"What's that?"

"Cat nip."

Jerrie and Teazer busted out laughing, Tumbles rolling his eyes. Macavity had given him catnip before, and let's just say he didn't remember the night. They were laughing just as more Jellicles came in. Munk, Alonzo, Tugger, Mist, many of them. Plato sat next to Tumbles, glad to see him awake and they all gathered at the table, in good spirits even though there was a storm going on and a murderer on the loose. For the time being, just for that breakfast, they ignore that.

Once everyone was seated and food was being passed around, Tumbles looked at his lover, smiling. They were both thinking the same thing. Maybe they will take Macavity back, and maybe one day - they could live happily ever after with each other, in the Jellicle Junkyard. Just maybe.


	6. Chapter 6

"Munkustrap?"

"Yes?"

"We have some bad news."

Munkustrap turned to look at Alonzo, and then back at Tantomile and Coricopat. "Let's discuss this elsewhere then. Outside. Come on Alonzo."

The quartet left Jenny's and ran to hide under a box.

"What is it?" Alonzo asked.

"Has there been another murder?" Munk asked.

Cori and Tanti nodded in unison. "One tribe over Munk," said Tanti.

"He's coming here next. Soon, as in tonight or tomorrow."

"Do you know who it is?"

"No, but it is a male."

"Okay. Tell all the toms we're going to be having a meeting at noon in the den hall."

"Yes sir."

Once Cori and Tanti went back to Jenny's, Munk turned to Alonzo. He took him in his arms, holding him. "I feel like I'm going into battle," he whispered.

"Well I'm going in with you," Alonzo replied, holding his lover tighter.

Munk looked into his blue eyes deeply. "If anything happens to me tonight-"

"Don't."

"Yes Zo. I'm going to tell you this."

"Please don't Munk. You're going to be fine You'll-"

"I'll be the first one to go against the danger."

"And I'll be right behind you!"

"I know! Zo, I know. But if you have to come in after me then that means something happened to me in the first place. I just want you to know that if something happens, please move on. Find someone else to love."

"I can't, Munk. You're the only one I love. There's nothing I could do in life without you. And nothing's going to happen to you damnit. I won't let it. You protect the entire tribe, and I protect you."

"Zo," he whispered, taking his hand and kissing it. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

They embraced lovingly, kissing passionately. Their arms intertwined around one another, needing the warmth, the love and the knowledge that what they had was real and would last forever. For fear of what would happen soon, they needed to kiss, to feel the love exerting off one another. They let go, panting, staring at each other. Munk held Alonzo's hand and started to walk away, back to Jenny's, but Alonzo pulled him back.

"I want to tell everyone," he said.

"What?" Munk asked.

"I want to tell them that we're together, that we love each other. They should know. I'm tired of all these secrets and running around. I love you and I want every single person to know that Munk."

Munk nodded, squeezing his hand. "Okay. I can do that Zo. For you, I'll do it."

Alonzo nodded, not feeling good enough to smile. He kissed Munk once and they both ran back to Jenny's.

Tanti and Cori had given the announcement already, and once Munk and Zo entered the house was quiet except for some murmurs. Munk sighed and said, "Well, in an hour we'll be having the meeting, as you all know. Queens, please stay here in Jenny's den. Tumbles, I want you to stay here, too. Gus can stay as well. Otherwise, everyone else please come to the den hall. Macavity?"

Macavity looked up at his younger brother.

"Can I speak to you?"

Macavity nodded and they once again left, walking back to the box he had just been under. "What is it?" Mac asked.

"I'm going to tell you what I'm going to tell the others later. There was another murder, a tribe over. Our psychics say that the murderer will strike here soon. I wanted to tell you this so that way you can stand guard during the meeting. I don't think the murderer will strike this early in the day and I doubt the meeting will be very long, but we have to be safe, and you can withstand the rain longer than others. Plus, it'll make you look...noble."

"Is that all?" Macavity asked.

Munk looked up at him. "And...I'm sorry. For everything. I'm sorry for accusing you, and I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me. I don't know what happened exactly that made you run away, but I should've done something instead of yell at you. I...I love you, and I still look up to you. Not your criminal antics, but there are still traits you have that I envy."

"What traits?"

"You're loving."

Macavity was taken back by that. "Loving?"

"Yes. A lot of things you do you do out of love, whether you admit it or not. I wish I could do that."

Macavity looked at him shocked.

Munk smiled faintly. "I'm going to scout the area real quick. Keep an eye on things." And with that, he walked away.

Macavity smiled to himself, going back to Jenny's. For once, things finally seemed to be working out for the better.

Munk moved and sat next to Demeter. He leaned in close and whispered, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Of course," she said.

"I need you to tell everyone about Alonzo and I," he said, because Demeter had known already by catching them months ago.

"Why?" she asked.

"Well, Alonzo wants to come out, and this is how I want to do it."

"You want to come out through gossip?"

"No. It's not like that. I-"

"Munk. I can tell Alonzo is emotional. I don't know what's going on but I know something scary is going to happen, and don't you think Alonzo deserves something more? You should let him know that you're proud to be with him Munk."

Munk looked down, knowing she was right. He was still scared about coming out, though, because he wasn't sure how anyone would take it. He glanced around the room, at all his friends and loved ones. He looked at all the happy mates and all the friends. Worry was written on their faces but they still had the moonlit glow that Jellicles always carried with them. They couldn't turn their backs on us because we love each other. It's impossible. We're Jellicles. We're the group of outsiders who found their place in the world by being with each other.

Munk smiled at Demeter and nodded. He stood back up and sat back down next to Alonzo. He leaned back on his elbows and smiled over at him. "I have a question for you."

"What's that?" Alonzo asked.

"Will you marry me?"

Alonzo tilted his head, surprised and ecstatic. "Really?"

"Of course. We've been together for quite a few years. I think it's about time."

Alonzo smiled happily. "Yes. I'll marry you Munky."

"I knew you would, Zogo. Now we should tell everyone."

"What? Now?"

"Yeah! Why not?"

"I-I just thought that-"

"Everyone!" Munk called, standing. "I have an announcement." He looked down at Alonzo. "Stand up Zo." Alonzo hesitantly stood up. I should've known he'd make a big scene out of this, he thought. But, that's why I love him. "For one thing, we'll be meeting in the den hall in ten minutes, but before that, we have great news!" Alonzo scratched the back of his head, getting red in the face. "Alonzo and I have decided to get married!"

Alonzo laughed (giggled) because he couldn't believe how casual Munk was. Most of them looked surprised at their coming out, but Demeter was first to hold up her glass and say, "Cheers!" And then they congratulated them, giving them a toast. Munk and Alonzo retreated to the den hall to get things set up and think about what they were going to say, before the rest arrived. They shared a few kisses, too, but their good mood dispersed once people came in.

"What do you think this is about?" Misto asked, but he had an idea.

"Probably about the murders," Tugger mumbled.

Misto shook a little and Tugger rubbed his shoulders. Tugger and Misto weren't exactly in a relationship. They always said they were more than best friends and said their relationship was beyond friendship, but they never kissed or did anything. They just acted really close. They both wanted to be with each other, they just didn't know it and were too afraid to tell each other. They were afraid that "more than friends" meant like brothers. They thought they just had some type of "bromance" instead of any romance. Everyone else just thought they were close, which had scared them, but hope built in them a little once Alonzo and Munkustrap came out because parts of them were just afraid to reveal their sexuality. It was the only time the Rum Tum Tugger had actually been scared to reveal his feelings, probably because he had never felt those feelings before.

"I'm glad you're all here," said Munkustrap standing in front of everyone. He sighed, looking at his best friends. "I have some bad news to give to you. This morning, Tantomile and Coricopat approached me and informed me that there was another murder. This time, it was one tribe over. They also told me that the murderer will be coming here. Soon. As in tonight or tomorrow."

There were hushed whispers going on, fear riding up in everyone. They knew what the news meant. That they would have to stand guard.

"So, in order to protect the tribe, we have to stand guard. I'll take the back fence. Alonzo will take the front entrance. Cori and Jerrie will stand with Alonzo. Macavity and Jerrie will stand with me. Carby and BB will be on the left wall. Pouncival and Plato will be on the right. Tugger and Misto will scout the tunnels under the junk together. You all know our calls in case we see or hear something. Is everyone clear on this?"

They all nodded.

"Good. Deuteronomy, Skimble, and Asparagus - you'll be staying with the queens in this hall. Okay?"

They nodded as well, understanding that their age prevented them from being able to fight.

Munk sighed, looking at them all. They all stared back, envious of their Protector's bravery, his leadership. They knew that if they ever needed anything, he was always there. The second they saw an intruder, they'd call out, and Munk would be first to help. He was the most noble cat they knew, and yet he was the most humble and modest. He was envious of everyone else, even though he had it all. He was the type of person who put the weight of the world on his shoulders, never dropping it.

"Alright. Let's go."

They all went to their destinations, except for Munk who went to Jenny's. He told them what was going on and made them all go to the den hall. They ran through the rain quickly, the day being too dark for noon. Tumbles stayed behind, though.

"I can help you," he said.

"No Tumbles. You're too sick and we don't want to hurt you any further," Munk told him.

"But you need all the help you can get."

"I know, but-"

"Brutus," said Macavity. "Please. Stay with the queens. You can help by protecting them. If we some how miss the intruder and they go to the den hall, they'll have you to help. Please. Just stay with them."

Tumbles looked at Macavity, the love of his life, and solemnly nodded. "Okay," he said. He tried to stand up, but his knees gave out.

"I'll take him to the den hall and then come to the back fence," Macavity said, scooping him up.

Macavity looked to Munk and scooped Tumbles into his arms. "I'll take him to the den hall and then join you."

"Right," Munk said, and ran ahead to the back fence where the intruder was most likely to show up.

Macavity sighed and looked at Tumbles in his arms. They kissed deeply and then ran into the rain.

"Please be careful," Tumblebrutus whispered.

"I will. Don't worry. It'll be okay," Macavity said.

"I highly doubt that."

Macavity slid to a stop in the mud. That voice. He had heard that voice only a few times. The voice belonged to someone people thought didn't even exist, but he knew they were real.

"Genghis," Macavity said. He turned around and saw the scruffy cat looking back at him. He sat Tumblebrutus down gently and looked at the criminal cat.

"Hey Mac," he replied, smiling dementedly.

"I should've known it was you."

"I should've known you'd be next. Once a Jellicle, always a Jellicle. Right?"

Macavity lashed out his hand, sending a bolt out, but Genghis dodged it with a wooden sword.

"Just in case I ran into you, Mac. I always have this. Electricity can't travel through wood can it?"

"Macavity," Tumblebrutus said, grabbing his arm. "I'll get Munk."

"No," Macavity said. "No. I got this. It'll be easy."

Genghis snorted a laugh. "Besides - my hench cats are already distracting them. George and Victor. They were suppose to be my distraction, but I suppose you'll just have to do. Your little mate, too."

The two cats stared at each other, glaring in the rain. They started to fight, Macavity sending out bolts, but Genghis was too quick. He was dodged them all, swinging his sword out and preventing Macavity from hurting him, but weakening Macavity.

"Macavity! That's not going to work!" Tumblebrutus shouted.

Macavity panted, and lunged at Genghis, skipping his powers. He clawed at Genghis, scratching him. They fought viciously, clawing and bruising. Genghis used his sharp and thick sword, but Macavity managed to dodge any stabs. The two stopped to catch their breaths, glaring at each other still.

"Why are you doing this?" Macavity asked.

"Why not?"

"I hate you. I've always hated you. There's always been something wrong with you in the head. Always."

"Oh Mac. You just think you know me so well."

Macavity lashed out, but Genghis hit him in the head with his sword. Macavity flew back, his mind shaking, vision blurred. He fell on his back, unable to comprehend what happened as his mind fogged up. Genghis took his chance. He moved forward, lifting his sword, ready to stab. Tumblebrutus's eyes grew wide, and with the only adrenaline in him, driven by love, he ran forward, shouting, "NO!" Genghis glared at him, cocked his sword back and - he pierced it right through Tumblebrutus, through his torso.

Tumblebrutus stopped, his breath caught. He stumbled back, yanking the sword out of him, looking at it. His eyes rolled back into his head, and he fell to the ground. Genghis smiled devilishly, and took the time to run, only needing to do his job once.

"Tumblebrutus?" Macavity asked, rolling over painfully.

He looked into his lover's face, more fear and terror then he had ever felt coming over him.

_"Tumblebrutus!"_


	7. Chapter 7

**So I decided that Jellicles get married. Why not? Mates will be like boyfriends and girlfriends. Then husbands and wives! Enjoy!**

* * *

_"Shouldn't you be in the play pin?"_

_"Hm? Oh. Macavity."_

_"Yes. Macavity. I'm surprised you aren't screaming in fear?"_

_"You don't seem so scary, and as for your question - I like to sit out here and look at the river."_

_He looked down at the younger tom from his perch on a trash can. He hopped down onto the box he was sitting on. "Mind if I join?"_

_The young tom smiled up at him. "Go ahead."_

_He sat down next to him, surprising himself. "How old are you?" he found himself asking, because he looked young but there was maturity in his eyes. _

_"Fifteen," he replied._

_"Ah. I guessed right."_

_"How old are you Macavity? From the way people talk about you it seems like you're forty but that's obviously not true."_

_"Twenty-one."_

_"I guessed right, too."_

_He smirked, and looked down at the younger tom. "What's your name?"_

_He smiled up at the taller tom. "Tumblebrutus."_

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"How many times have you stopped by here?"_

_"Let's see. Probably...a month? You're here every night. Why not stop by and visit?"_

_The small tom looked up at Macavity. "Can I tell you something?"_

_"Of course."_

_"I rarely came out here before you stopped by. Maybe once or twice a month I did. I just came back the next night in hopes you'd return."_

_Macavity smiled slyly. "I only came back to see if you were here again."_

_Tumblebrutus smiled, laughing lightly. "We've gotten to know each other a lot these past few weeks..."_

_"Yeah, we did." Macavity looked from his lips to his eyes and back to his lips. "Have you ever kissed anyone?"_

_"No."_

_"Well you're missing out."_

_He giggled. "Would you like to kiss me?"_

_"Would you like to be with me?" He didn't mean to say it out loud, but when Tumblebrutus smiled and nodded, he was glad he said it. He leaned down, capturing his lips, gently kissing him, kissing him in the beginning of a new relationship..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Macavity," he sighed, looking up at the tom towering over him. He leaned down and kissed him fiercely once again, wrapping his arms around him. "Macavity, I have to tell you something."_

_Macavity's head shot up, pulling away from his mate. Anxiety grew in him, thinking their relationship was about to be over. "What is it?"_

_Tumblebrutus smiled up at him, lovingly. "Well...I love you."_

_Macavity stared, stunned, because no one had said that to him in years, hardly ever in his life. "You do?"_

_"Yeah," he laughed. "Of course I do. We've been together a while now. It was bound to happen."_

_Macavity smiled, genuinely. "I love you, too."_

_"Good. Now kiss me again."_

_"You know I'll do much more than that dear."_

_He laughed as he was overcome with kisses, and love..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

"Tumblebrutus? Please, Brutus. I-I-I need help. I-"

"Macavity!"

He looked down at the tom in his arms, thinking, hoping, he called his name.

"Macavity, what happened?" Gasps were heard around as they saw the limp tom.

"Is he...?"

"How did this happen?"

"Was it...?"

Slowly, some backed away, thinking the crime was done by Macavity.

Macavity sat Tumblebrutus on the ground, backing away from him, confused in his shocked state, panic rising in him. He lifted his hand and disappeared in front of the other Jellicles. He appeared at the back fence, where him and Tumblebrutus use to sit together, looking at the river. He felt like breaking down and crying, but then he heard voices.

"Do you have a problem with what I'm doing?"

"Yes. I've told you before."

"Well I don't really give a rat's ass about what you think. If you don't want any part of it then you can get the hell out."

"Genghis, what's happened to you?"

Macavity saw three figures standing down the way, and he knew them to be Genghis, Victor, and George. He stealthily slinked across the wall, watching his prey argue. More rage and anger than he had ever felt rose in him. He wanted to get his revenge, to avenge his lover. Like a rabid dog, he lunged at the murderer. He grabbed his head, tackling him to the ground, and electrocuted him on the spot, Macavity growling, watching the demented cat die before him. Once he saw his victim dead, he kicked him into the river. He turned around to find George and Victor, but they were long gone by then, getting off easy.

That's when Macavity fell to his knee, sobbing uncontrollably, a horrible, depressing emotion consuming him whole. He had never felt such misery, such pain, thinking he'd never be able to see his lover's face, to kiss him, to hold him, to feel loved by him. It was traumatic, tormenting. All he wanted to do was go and see his smile, hear his laugh and his voice, look into his eyes. The thing that made him feel worse was that he was blaming himself. _I could've done something...I know I could have...I should've known it was Genghis...it's all my fault!_

Macavity heaved a sigh, looking back at the fence to the Junkyard, he decided he could never go there again. Even though he didn't stab him with a sword, he still felt like he was the one who killed Tumblebrutus. He knew if he went back, he'd turn himself over, and they'd avenge the small tom's death. Even though he felt like he should go back and take the blame that wasn't his to take, he couldn't, feeling like a coward. He simply couldn't do it.

* * *

"So it was Macavity all along...?"

"It appears that way. He had us all fooled."

"We should've listened to you Munk."

"After I saw him tending for Tumblebrutus, I could've sworn it wasn't him..."

"It's okay Munk. It's not your fault."

_"Ma...Ma..."_

"Tumblebrutus?"

"He's awake!"

Munkustrap ran over to Tumblebrutus, lying on the bed in Jenny's den where they had tended to him, not sure if he'd make it. Luckily, the sword hadn't gone through any body parts. It went directly between his intestines, but hadn't cut them because only the tip of the sword was sharp. The wood simply pushed them aside as the pointed tip miraculously didn't stab anything, just his skin. Jenny had stitched him, the wound not being as bad as they had thought. It was so good that he would be able to walk in just a few days, probably a week or two.

"Tumbles? You're awake?"

Tumblebrutus drowsily opened his eyes to see Munkustrap, Jenny, Jelly, Tugger, and Deuteronomy. "Where am I?" he asked.

"Jenny's. She took care of your wound. You're so lucky it wasn't fatal."

"Where's Macavity?" he asked.

"He disappeared. Don't worry, though. We're going out tonight to search for him. I'm sorry he did this to you."

Tumblebrutus's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"I'm sorry, Tumbles, that-"

"No. You have it all wrong. Macavity didn't do this to me. If he wanted to kill me he would've electrocuted me. I was stabbed, with a wooden sword. It was Genghis! He's the murderer! His henchcats were distracting you all and Macavity was fighting Genghis! Genghis was about to stab Macavity but I jumped in front of him. Macavity wouldn't do this to me!"

"Genghis? Are you sure it was him? Macavity could've been messing with your mind, Tumbles," said Munk.

Tumblebrutus looked at Munkustrap, and then he slapped him, making everyone gasp. "How could you think your own brother would do such a thing? Don't you realize that he wants to come back here? He's just so terrified because you all think he's a horrible person, but he's not. Do you even know why he left in the first place?"

Silence.

"Because you all made him feel like he didn't belong, that he was a freak and a criminal. He was different, but none of you embraced that. I had I been older and talked to him I would've made sure he felt welcomed, that he was a true Jellicle. Do you know what he's probably doing at this moment? He's most likely blaming himself even though he didn't do anything. He was trying to protect me, to protect all of you. That's what he's always been trying to do. He's always protected you from other thieves getting ready to raid the tribe. He's done so much for you but he was too afraid to tell you. Yes, he would steal, but half the time he'd leave the things he stole here. Haven't you ever noticed how you never run out of medicine Jenny? It's because he always refills your medicine cabinet. Or in the winter when there aren't any rats, how the pantry in the den hall never seems to run out? It's always been him filling it up with the fish and rats he's kept. It's always been for you all. Everyone."

They stared at Tumblebrutus, a guilty feeling coming over them.

"I have to find him," Tumbles said, trying to stand.

"No," said Munk, holding him back gently. "You can't. You have to get your rest. We'll find him okay?"

Tumblebrutus nodded. "There's something I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well...the reason why I know all of this about Macavity is because...I've been his mate for a while now, the past two years actually. I love him and he loves me. I just...felt the need to come clean. We've secretly been seeing each other. I think it's about time we came out to everyone."

Munk nodded. "Thanks for sharing that Tumbles. We'll go out and find him immediately. Do you have any inclination where he might be?"

"In his lair. Exit through the back fence, go past six alleys, turn right onto the seventh alley, turn left onto the sidewalk, and then it's in the basement of the brick building. He's moved it around over the years. It keeps getting closer to the Junkyard actually. If he's not there then he's somewhere along the dock, and if he's not there then he's in the park somewhere."

"Okay. Thanks Tumblebrutus. Tugger, let's get the others."

Tumblebrutus fell back onto the bed, closing his eyes, praying that they'd find Macavity soon, before it's too late.


End file.
